Lilys Temptations
by SpotsOnYourNose
Summary: James is hurt. Lily makes a promise, but can she keep it? Rated PG-13 just to be safe.
1. The First Kiss

Lily sat in an all white room, next to a bed. A bed where James lay in a coma, not recovering, not getting any worse. She reached out and held his hand. "Please wake up."She wispered.Nothing happened. Not that Lily expected anything to happen. She was just wishing for a miracle. "Come on,Lily. We need to get back to Hogwarts."Sirius said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Ok...just one more minute."She pleaded. Sirius looked at the sadness her eyes, then smiled,nodded and walked back out the door, closing it behind him. "I promise I wont do anything I wouldnt do if you were here."She said, kissing James's forehead. "I promise."She repeated, then walked out of the room. As soon as she closed the door, Sirius walked up and put his hand on her shoulder again. "You ok?"He asked. Lily, who was fighting back tears, nodded."Ok, lets go then."He said, and they walked out of the hostpital.  
  
"Why can't they at least keep him at Hogwarts?"Lily asked. Sirius looked up from staring into the fire. "Because. They need to be able to keep a close eye on him at all times, and the nurses here cant do that."He answered. Lily nodded and sighed. "I just wish he would wake up."She said. "I know,we all do. But even you have to admit, it was a pretty bad accident."Sirius said, sitting down next to her. He watched her as she stared numbly ahead. ~Do something to take her mind off James!~His mind screamed. He bit his bottom lip and tried to think of something. "The nurse said I should stop thinking about him so much."Lily suddenly blurted. "No offense, but you should. Its bad for your health as well."He said, turning her head so she was looking straight at him. "I know its hard, but you cant let him interfere with your studies."He added. "But I-" "I know you love him. I know you miss him. But you have to think of something else."He said, realising how much he sounded like a docter. Lily sighed. "Your right...."She muttered. Sirius pulled her into a hug. "Everything will be okay.."He said into her ear. She layed her head on his chest, just under his chin and closed her eyes. ~This feels just like James is holding me.~She thought, and suddenly pulled out of Sirius's arms. "No....I promised I wouldnt-" "Its not like that, Lily. It was a reassuring hug."Sirius said, almost hurt. Lily frowned. "Im sorry."She said, looking at the floor. Sirius suddenly had an idea. He tackled Lily and began tickling her. Forgetting everything, Lily started laughing. She struggled to get up, but he had her pinned down. Sirius smiled. ~Finally she laughs....~ He thought. ~~Oh stop it. Shes your best friends girl friend, dont let it go any further than this.~~Another, unwanted voice said. "Do you give up?"He asked.Lily shook her head. "Never!"She yelled and Sirius smiled. "Too bad for you then, cause Im gonna keep tickling you until you give up."He said, still smiling. "Ok Ok! I give up!"She suddenly blurted. Sirius stopped, but kept her pinned down. "You.....do?"He asked. "Yes."Lily answered, and he let her sit up. "I dont get it...."He muttered. "Dont get what?"Lily asked. "Nothing...nothing...."He quickly said, looking at the floor. "Sirius we need to talk."Came a voice. They both looked up and saw Remus standing there, glaring down at Sirius. "Ok."Sirius said, standing. "Be back in a few, ok Lils?"He asked. Lily nodded. Remus pulled Sirius into their dorm. "What do you think your doing!?"Remus hissed. "Taking her mind off James. The docter said it was best."Sirius answered. "Couldnt you find some other way?"Remus asked. "No. Why?"Sirius asked. "Because when I walked in it looked like you two were doing a lot more than just tickling."Remus answered. Sirius stared at him. "I dont even like her like that!"He roared. "Then act like it."Remus snapped. He turned and with a swish of his robes walked back out the door. Sirius walkd out after him and sat back down next to Lily, his fists clentched. "Whats wrong?"She asked. "Nothing, dont worry about it."Sirius answered. Lily tackled him. "Tell me!"She yelled. Sirius heard Remus clear his throat, but ignored him. "No....you'll be mad at me."He answered. "TELL!"Lily screamed. "OK, promise you wont be mad?"He asked, and Remus slammed the door as he left. "Promise, just tell!"She said, calming down. Sirius raised his head and kissed her, right on the mouth. He pulled back and started stuggling to get up. Lily let him up, her cheeks very red. He looked over at her. "That was not what I expected in case you couldnt tell."Lily said. "I could sort of tell...........and dont me hate if...if I liked it...."He said, now blushing. "What do you mean?"Lily asked, rather scared. "I mean, Ive always wanted to kiss you, and now that I have, I liked it."He answered. Lily nodded slightly. "Did....did you?"He asked, shakily. "Did I what?"Lily asked. "Did you....like it?"He finally asked. Lily was slightly taken aback at this. "Um....yeah.....actually, I kind of did..."She muttered. Sirius smiled, but covered it up, by looking away. "If you dont say anything.....I wont."Lily said, standing. "Ok."Sirius answered. 


	2. James Returns

As soon as Sirius walked into the common room, Remus seized him by the front of his robes. "What did you think you were doing!?!?"He hissed. Sirius blinked. "Oh dont play dumb with me....I was still in the common room. That was someone else leaving."He added. Sirius's eyes grew wide. "You......you saw it?"He asked. "YES I SAW IT" Remus yelled. "I..it.....we...."Sirius stuttered, at a complete loss for words. "In case you are wondering where she is, she is at the hospital again......James woke up...last night, at 9:38...which was exactly when you kissed his girlfriend."Remus said, letting go of Sirius. Sirius turned and ran out of the room.  
  
He skidded into the room, to see Lily holding James's hand and crying. They both looked up when he walked in, but the expressions on their faces were different.Lilys face was expressionless,and she quickly went back to crying, but James was...smiling? "Hey James!"Sirius said, sitting in another chair. "Hey. Did I miss anything important?"James asked. He looked at Lily, then back up at Sirius."She hasnt been able to tell me anything, as soon as she sat down she started crying."He wispered to Sirius. Sirius laughed and nodded. "Shes missed you big time. As for did you miss anything....no,not really."He lied.~Yeah, you missed something, but Im not going to tell you.~He thought. As if reading his mind, Lily suddenly stopped crying. "When can you come back?"She asked. "Nurse says in two days."James said, smiling at her. Lily frowned. "Ok, but after two days your mine."She said, hugging him. James kissed the top of her head. Sirius stood up, and headed for the door. He closed it behind them and leaned against a wall. ~Its not fair. I want Lily....Ive always wanted Lily and I was too stupid not to tell her. Maybe if I had told her, I would be holding her instead of James.~ ~~Oh well, its not that bad. Plenty of other girls at Hogwarts. You need to back off. James got her first, and thats how it is.~~ ~But James never even noticed her until she changed so drastically over the summer before our 6th year.~ The door opened and Lily stepped out. "Lets go."She said, quickly and they walked silently out of the hospital.  
  
2 days later "No! Not Harry! Please not Harry!" "Lily? Lily wake up!" Lily gave a loud scream, and suddenly jerked awake, tears pouring down her cheeks. She felt someone hug her and she wiped some of the tears from her eyes. It was James. She threw her arms around him and cried into his shoulder. "Your ok..."He wispered into her ear. "Its ok, Im here."He added. She looked up at him. "What was it?"He asked. Lily gave a dry sob and buried her face in his shoulder again. "Whats wrong with her?"Remus asked, putting down his book. "Shes scared..."James answered. He kissed her forehead lightly. "And shes got a fever."He said. He summoned a blanket to him and pulled Lily into his lap, then shifted so her head was on his shoulder, but she was reclined. He covered her with the blanket, and put his arms around her shoulders. She closed her eyes and he felt her relax. She soon fell asleep, but James just sat there holding her. Sirius watched all of this. ~What was I thinking? They are totally perfect together!~ He thought and frowned. James stood up and layed Lily on the couch. He knelt next to her and kissed her cheek.He then stood back up and walked over to Sirius. "Can you keep an eye on Lily for me?"He asked. Sirius nodded. James smiled. "Thanks, Ive got practice."He said,then walked out of the room. Sirius looked over at Lily. Her hair was falling in front of her face, and she looked, to Sirius, incredibly beautiful. He quickly looked away, but found himself walking over to her. He got on his knees and put his head right in front of hers. She opened one eye and jumped. "James?"She asked. The fever mustve been messing up her mind, and Sirius suddenly had an idea. "Yeah, its me."He said, immitating James's voice. A small smile crossed Lilys face and she closed her eyes again. Sirius leaned forward and kissed her. She opened her eyes again and smiled. She put her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Sirius pulled away. "You need your rest."He said, putting his hand on her cheek. She nodded and closed her eyes. 


	3. Hint Hint

An hour later, James came back in, to find Lily sitting up and reading. "You feeling better Lils?"He asked. She turned and looked at him. "Yes, much, thank you."She said, smiling at how dirty he was. "Practice was rough today."He said, walking over. "Perhaps you should go take a shower."Lily suggested. James scratched his cheek. "Yeah, your right, be back in about 30."He said, summoning clean robes and walking back out of the room. After James left, Sirius walked up. "Im really sorry."He said, taking her hand. "Its ok, last week is in the past."She said. "No...earlier, you.......thought I was James......then you kissed me."He said, and she pulled her hand back. "I did?"She asked. Sirius nodded. "It was the fever."He added. Lily nodded. She stood up and walked past him out of the room.  
  
Lily walked down the hall absentmindedly.She rounded a corner and walked smack into James. He dropped the towel he was using to dry his hair, and caught her before she fell. "Hey clumsy."He said, smiling. Lily giggled and hugged him. He let her go and picked up his towel. "Want to go for a walk?"Lily asked. James smiled micheviously. "Under one condition."He said, and Lily nodded. "You hold my hand...Im afraid of the dark." He said, immitating a three year old and grabbing her arm. She laughed and so did he. "Of course I will."She said, kissing his cheek. She took his hand and they walked towards the front doors.  
  
They walked out onto the cool, dark grounds. There was a slight breeze, which was normal for that time of year. The sun had just set, and darkness was slowly covering the area. James slid his arm around Lilys waist and they set off around the castle. "I cant believe this is our last week."Lily suddenly said. James blinked. "It is!?"He asked. "Yeah, silly."Lily answered, laughing. "Well..... crap."He said. "What?"Lily asked. "Nothing...nothing."He said, kissing her cheek. She shrugged and smiled contently. "Lets sit down."He said, and they sat down.((A/N: Duh...like shes gonna say "No I dont want to")) She leaned against him and he wrapped his arms around her. "Lily?"James asked, after a moments silence. "Hm?"Lily answered, looking up. "Im.....Im going to ask you something on the last day of school.....dont freak out, ok?"He blurted. Lily blinked. "Ok."She said simply and put her head back on his shoulder. He leaned back against a tree and closed his eyes. As he drifted to sleep, he felt a pinch on his hand, but didnt do anything. 


	4. A Dream And Complications

James's dream There was a loud bang, white light and someone fell into James's arms. He looked down and saw a lot of blood and red hair. He brushed it away, and gasped. Vivid green eyes, Lilys vivid green eyes, looked up at him, full of tears. "I was going to tell you."She choked out. James blinked. "What?What were you going to tell me?"He asked. "That....that....I....I only left because I was scared...."She said, then gasped, as if for breath. She clutched his shirt. "Promise that you wont forget me....promise you will always remember everything that happened at Hogwarts....I promise that...........I love you......."She wispered, and her grip on his shirt loosened and she fell limp in his arms. He looked around confused.  
  
James jerked awake and looked around quickly. He looked down at Lily. She was ok. They were still at Hogwarts. He clutched her to him and she woke up. "Wha-? James whats wrong? Were you crying?"She asked, sitting up. He touched his cheek and felt it was wet. He didnt answer, but flung himself at her,crying into her shoulder. SHe put her arms around his shoulders and hugged him. "I thought you were gone."He said, through sobs. "Its ok, Im right here. Im fine."She said, patting his back. He stopped crying and looked up at her. He smiled and Lily wiped a tear from his cheek. He kissed her forehead and helped her stand up. "Sorry...I just had a bad dream."He said, as they walked back to the castle. "Its ok."She said, putting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Durmstrang transfer students?"Lily asked, staring at the Headmaster. "Yes. We want to have a little bit of mixing, so five students from each school will switch places... we have already chosen the students and they are in their rooms packing as we speak."He said, nodding. Lily nodded too. "I understand."She said, pushing her chair back and standing. She shook his hand and walked out of the room.  
  
Next day: "Wow! Five transfer students!"Lilys friend Lauren said. "Yup."Lily answered. "Think any of them will be hott?"Lauren asked, winking. Lily laughed. "It wouldnt concern me if they were."She said, and Lauren laughed. "True....MORE FOR ME!"She yelled. This only made Lily laugh harder. The two walked into the common room to quite a sight. A large group of people were huddled in a tight circle. Lily managed to push her way through and stopped dead. Three guys and two girls stood in the center of the circle in Durmstrang robes. Lily blinked, and found her staring at one of the guys. He had shockingly white hair with pale blue eyes. He was tall, but not quite as tall as James. She tore her eyes away from him to look at the other four. The boy next to him had deep brown hair and was slightly taller than the boy with the white hair. His eyes she couldnt see because his bangs were covering them. She looked at the girl who was hanging on his arm. She had a sheet of long straight brown hair and vivid blue eyes. She was giggling loudly and Lily took an immediate dislike for her. She turned to the other two. The boy had black hair and dark brown eyes, and looked almost like James, except he was much shorter. The girl had shoulder length white hair, and looked almost like the boy who Lily had stared at. "We 'eard the 'ead students vere in dis class."Said the white haired boy. Everyone turned and pointed at Lily, who smiled. "Im the Head Girl. Im not sure where the-" "Im right here, silly."James said from behind her. Lily laughed. "Im Head Boy."James said, putting a hand on Lilys shoulder. "Very vell."Said the brown haired girl. She eyed James and then walked over to him. She put her arms around his arm and smiled a sickeningly sweet smile. Lily narrowed her eyes at her. "Vould you show me around ze school? Im afraid I might get lost."She said in a voice full of fake sadness. James smiled. "Um, sure."He said, and the girl smiled. "James!"Lily said indignantly. "What Lils, Im just showing her around the school."He said, shrugging.Lily frowned. "Ok...."She said hesitantly. The girl gave her a triumphant look and pulled James towards the door. "Wait just a minute."Lily said, following. James looked at her."So now I dont get a goodbye kiss?"She asked. James smiled and kissed Lily. The girl glared at Lily and tugged on James's arm. "You can go now."Lily said, walking back over to the group. "I 'eard you vould be escorting us to ze classes."The white haired boy said. Lily nodded. "What are your names?"She asked. "I am Rick,zis is Ian."He said pointing to the boy who's eyes she could not see. "And, zis is Tiana."He said, motioning to the girl." And last but not least, Zack."He said, pointing to the boy with black hair.Lily nodded. "Im Lily."She said, then looked at her watch. She glanced up and noticed all of them staring at her. "What?"She asked. "Vere is ze cafe?"He asked. "Huh? Oh! The Great Hall, come this way."She said, turning and walking towards the door. She pushed it open and walked out. The four walked silently behind her as she pointed out different classrooms. When they reached the Great Hall, Lily motioned them inside. Three of them went inside, but Rick didnt. "Um. This is the Great Hall."Lily told him. "Thank you."He said, taking her hand and kissing it. She smiled and blushed. He smiled at her, then walked into the Great Hall.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___ *gasps* IM SO SORRY!!! *huggles everyone* I WAS SO BUSY WORKING ON NEOPETS I TOTALLY FORGOT THIS STORY!!!!!!!IM SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! ~~~~Elfy~~~~~~ 


End file.
